<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starting From Zero by Makara91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637356">Starting From Zero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makara91/pseuds/Makara91'>Makara91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Crime, Drama, F/M, Romance, Thriller, metroopd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makara91/pseuds/Makara91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When his birth mother was killed by a serial killer on the run and his childhood sweetheart breaks up with him due to the stresses of his stepmother and father, Son Hyunwoo told himself that he would never love any other women apart from his mother and first love. Hyunwoo throws himself into his work leading the Special Investigations Unit 2, aka Monsta X, an intelligent yet mischievous group of detectives that closes the most cases and vows to keep peace within the city.</p><p>When she left Seoul due to the stresses of her former lover's stepmother, Kim Jinkyoung was two months pregnant. After settling back home in L.A with her family and gave birth to her son, Jinkyoung served the L.A. Police Department for three years until her official joining of the U.S Marshals Services. As part of the Fugitive Investigations department, Jinkyoung returns to Seoul to work with the metropolitan police department to capture a runaway U.S fugitive.</p><p>Wanting to start their story from scratch, from zero, they have to put aside their past and problems. When a six year old boy is the target of the killer who killed Hyunwoo's birth mother, Hyunwoo and Jinkyoung has to work together, especially when the six year old boy is their son…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jeannie,” her brother called out her English name as the young woman closed the large suitcase.</p><p>Jeannie Kim, or formally known as Kim Jinkyoung, looked towards her bedroom door, her very tall twin brother holding hands with a small child. She broke out into a smile, opened her arms as the child ran to give her an embrace. “It's okay sweetie. Mom will be right behind you.”</p><p>The boy, no older than six, looked at Jinkyoung and frowned. “Why can't you come with me mom? Is it because of work? Do you have to find the bad guys again?”</p><p>Jinkyoung shook her head, cupping her son's chubby cheek. “Mom has to get some of her paperwork done at the bureau before she can officially fly out to Seoul. You're a big boy now, Hyunsik. You'll be fine without me.”</p><p>“Yeah but you made me get stuck with Uncle Matthew.” Hyunsik frowned, glancing at his tall uncle. He leaned close to his mother, whispering. “Uncle Matthew is weird. He says when I get to Seoul, I have to use my Korean name. Why? Can't I just use my English name?”</p><p>Jinkyoung laughed and ruffled her son's hair, before giving him another squeeze. “Because your Uncle Matthew is right. Not everyone is going to know how to say Hervey. And don't you like the name Hyunsik? Grandma and Grandpa always calls you by your Korean name.”</p><p>Hyunsik shrugged. “I guess it's kinda cool. But I still like my English name because that's the name you gave me mom.”</p><p>“More like your Uncle Matthew named you Hervey. I named you Hyunsik.” Jinkyoung chuckled as her son made a face and zipped up her son's jacket before pushing him towards his uncle. She looked at her twin and gave him a nod. “Watch over him, okay Matthew?”</p><p>Matthew Kim, known in Korea as Kim Jinseok or Kim Woojin, nodded. He gestured for Hyunsik to go get his suitcase and say his goodbyes to everyone before they left to the airport. “I'll keep an eye out. Have you spoken to Hyunsik's father at all, these past few years?”</p><p>Fear seemed to pass through Jinkyoung's eyes as she shook her head. “No. The father doesn't even know Hyunsik exists.”</p><p>“And what if you run into him?” Her brother asked, his forehead wrinkled.</p><p>“It's not going to happen. He's the son of a rich family. He's probably married by now and working as the CEO of some big hotshot company.” Jinkyoung muttered, pulling on her blazer and pinning her U.S Marshal badge on. “And even if we happen to run into each other, he will never find out that Hyunsik is his. I won't have my son taken away from me.”</p><p>Matthew nodded, knowing that his sister's words were final.</p><hr/><p>Son Hyunwoo stepped into the Special Investigations Unit 2's office and stared at the aftermath of a busy work day. Fishing through the black plastic bag he carried into the office with him, he set cans of various drinks next to the heads of his detectives as they tried to get a wink of sleep from working overtime and filling out paperwork. He sat at his desk, powered up his computer, and stared at the wallpaper that adorned the monitor.</p><p>Where is she now? Is she happy?</p><p>His wallpaper was a photo of him and his childhood sweetheart. It had been seven years since he last saw and he couldn't help but still be in love with her. He ran a hand through his dark hair and softly smiled.</p><p>“Ah my head hurts.” He mumbled as he attempted to give himself a neck massage. He opened a few files on his computer. “I should finish the rest of my paperwork before the debriefing.”</p><p>His phone rang and he pulled it from his pants packets to check the caller ID. His stepmom. “Hello? Yes, mother. Yes, I'm at the station, in my office, at my desk watching my detectives sleeping. Can you not hear the loud snoring? No mother. I won't be coming for dinner or be home tonight. I have a new recruit and I need to get the paperwork done.”</p><p>Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and let his stepmother drone on and on about family issues. At this point in time, he should have been married already and have kids, but he was avoiding his stepmother and all the suitors she had been picking out for him.</p><p>He only had two other women in his heart. His birth mother and…</p><p>
  <em>Kim Jinkyoung, where are you?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So this is Seoul’s Metropolitan Police Department.” Jinkyoung looked at the large building in front of her, numerous officers dressed in navy blue pouring in and out. Dressed in khaki slacks, a white blouse and matching khaki blazer, Jinkyoung sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. “Looks impressive. Wonder if the officers are impressive. Here goes.”</p><p>It's been only a few hours since she landed in Seoul. After dropping off her suitcases at her brother's friend's house and giving her son a quick kiss on the cheek, Jinkyoung settled out to find Seoul's Metro PD. She never imagined coming back to Seoul.</p><p>After being debriefed that a serial killer had mysteriously escaped his prison, the United States Marshal Services contacted Jinkyoung as head of the operation and to bring him back no matter what the cost.</p><p>But to run to Seoul of all places? It's been seven long years. She just dreaded the idea of running into <em>him</em>.</p><p>Shaking her head, she strolled into the building, somewhat standing out amongst all the officers in blue and casual clothes. Noticing a group of well dressed men, Jinkyoung approached them. “Excuse me. I'm looking—”</p><p>A well dressed man turned to her, his eyes wide. “Oh. How can we help you ma'am?”</p><p>“Are you here to file a civilian report?” Another asked, pointing to a diverging hallway on his left. “The receptionist office is there for the public to file their reports.”</p><p>“You don't look like a local civilian.” A third said, glancing at her appearance. “You're not from Korea right? If you're looking for the ministry of tourism…”</p><p>“Sorry to cut you short, but I'm not a civilian nor a tourist.” Jinkyoung raised her eyebrows, glaring at the men as they looked her over. “I’m looking for Special Investigations 2nd Unit. Can you point me out to their office?”</p><p>“Special Investigations 2?” The first man, Kim Joonmyung by his name tag, asked before laughing. “Why do you need 2nd Unit when 1st Unit is in front of you? We are better than them.”</p><p>The second man, Park Chanyeol, laughed. “They're just a bunch of thugs anyway. I don't know why we have to work with them.”</p><p>The third man, Oh Sehun, looked her over from head to toes, “You're not their new recruit are you?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I am.” Jinkyoung rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest, a glint of gold showing on her blazer. Were all officers in the Metro PD like them?</p><p>They seemed to ignore her as they continued to talk amongst themselves. Jinkyoung noticed that a few men and women stopped in the hallways, some were shaking their head in disappointment, others seemed to watch what Jinkyoung would do next.</p><p>
  <em>“ Investigations 2's new recruit?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How come no one has heard about it? Were they keeping hush-hush?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She's not gonna last long.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you say that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Every female recruit or rookie that gets assigned to that team always leaves after a week.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But she doesn't look like a rookie."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can never be too certain. Remember Officer Han didn't look like a rookie but she was one."</em>
</p><p>The chatter made Jinkyung roll her eyes. Clearly no one got the message that there would be collaboration between the USMS and the Metro PD. The men of Unit 1 continued talking. Park Chanyeol smirked. “A woman in the Special Investigations Department… Ha, I doubt she'll be on the field. She'll just slow down things like the other girls that were a part of 2nd Unit. Look at what happened to them now.”</p><p>Jinkyoung raised her eyebrows and couldn't believe the words she had heard. What is this excuse of a man saying? Women couldn't be out on the field? “Excuse me? Are you saying that woman shouldn't be on the field?”</p><p>“Of course. What backwater station did you come from?” Kim Joonmyung scoffed, sending him and his fellow colleagues into laughter. “Hoping that you women could do a man’s job? We're stronger and technically faster.”</p><p>“Oh?” Jinkyoung questioned.</p><p>“You think you're going to make it in 2nd Unit with all those thugs?” Park Chanyeol called out to Jinkyoung amongst laughter. “They’re rough, have no ounce of gentleman qualities and spend their time time rough-housing with each other. Sure, they're okay but they'll just make a girl like you cry.”</p><p>“Why don't you come join us instead? Well treat you real nice.” Oh Sehun said, giving her another quick glance, his eyebrows raised in appreciation. “Plus we need someone to help us with our paperwork…”</p><p>“Oh really? That's sounds horrible…” Jinkyoung shrugged, a smile playing on her lips. She rolled her eyes before flipping the three men off. “Nah. I like my men hard, rough and dirty. And if they can match my pace, the better it is.”</p><p>They were at a loss of words.</p><p>“Besides, men like you are the worse dickheads ever. Who the hell are you to judge a woman's character based on their looks?” Jinkyoung scoffed, her hands on her hips. “And you need someone to do your paperwork? Do your own damn paperwork, you shit head.”</p><p>"Who are you to speak to us like that?!" Park Chanyeol demanded.</p><p>“Where is Jeannie Kim at?!” Someone yelled, running towards her with a folder.</p><p>“Over here! Damn, headquarters are fast.” Jinkyoung called out, and took the documents from the woman and thanked her. She flipped through the papers, a small sigh of relief escaping her. Jinkyoung pulled out her I.D card from her pocket, gestured to the gold badge on her blazer, and gave a big smile towards the men from Special Investiagations 1st Unit. “Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jeannie Kim. I'd prefer if you call me by my Korean name, Kim Jinkyoung. I'll be working alongside the Special Investigations Department for the next few months. Guess I'll be seeing 1st Unit around.”</p><p>Leaving the men flabbergasted, Jinkyoung continued down the hall and stopped short. <em>Shit, I never did asked where Special Investigations 2nd Unit is.</em></p><p>“If you're looking for Special Investigations 2, just continue down the hall and make a right before you hit Organized Crimes.” A woman called out from behind her. Jinkyoung turned around to be met with a pretty young woman with long curly hair pulled back into a ponytail. “You'll see the sign on their door.”</p><p>“Oh thank you, Officer…” Jinkyoung drowned out, not knowing who she spoke with.</p><p>“Oops, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jeon Somin and I'm actually a doctor with the Forensics and Crime teams. My office and the crime lab is actually across the hall from 2nd Unit, so you'll be seeing more of me around.” She said as she gestured for Jinkyoung to continue. She stepped alongside her as she looked at the other female. “You know, Deputy Marshal Kim, you have to be one tough cookie to defend yourself like that. I've never seen any other woman cuss out 1st Unit before.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?” Jinkyoung asked. She glanced next to her, admiring the doctor that accompanied her. “And how did you know that I'm a Deputy Marshal? I never mentioned it.”</p><p>“I’m actually an old classmate of your brother Matthew from Medical School.” Somin revealed as they continued down the hall. “Matthew actually called me saying that if I came across a woman with a tough personality and a shiny U.S Marshal badge, to look out for her. But...I see you don't need protection.”</p><p>Jinkyoung shook her head and chuckled. “My brother is always protective of me. I wonder if he forgets that I'm a part of the law enforcement and he's not.”</p><p>“Well Matthew was always a special case.” Somin joined in the laughter.</p><p>“Can you… is it true what those bastards were saying? That female recruits don't last long in 2nd Unit?” Jinkyoung asked, as they rounded the corner.</p><p>Somin shrugged. “In a sense, yes. Most of the female recruits and rookies join 2nd Unit because of the men’s good-looks. But once they get on the field, they couldn't cope with how rough, dirty, and demanding the guys are. Often times I hear them crying, that it's scary or stressful so they end up transferring to other departments.”</p><p>“Being out on the field is not for everyone.” Jinkyoung inputted as she shoved her fingers in her pockets. “In a way, I sympathize with the females. But in a way, I don't. When you're on an operation or case, you can't be scared. That's disrespectful for other detectives risking their lives fighting crime everyday. It's a dangerous world and if you're not able to toughen up, then you're shit out of luck or dead.”</p><p>“You definitely are a tough one.” Somin chuckled. “I think you'll get along with the guys from 2nd Unit. They're a wild bunch, good-looking to the core, but intelligent.”</p><p>“I don't care how good-looking they are. I'm on an operation to find a runaway fugitive, not here to look for love. I have a son to support and I don't think he'll be happy if some random guy just walks into his life.” Jinkyoung joked about. “But… if it means working with some eye-candy, I wouldn't mind.”</p><p>“Oh, you have a son?” Somin asked, Jinkyoung nodding. “Matthew never mentioned that.”</p><p>Jinkyoung nodded. “Yes. Hyunsik is currently six and excited to be living in Seoul.”</p><p>The two women stopped in front of a door which sign read 'Special Investigations Unit 2’. Somin smiled and nodded towards the door. “Guess this is you. I'm across the hall if you need anything else from me.”</p><p>“Thank you Doctor Jeon.” Jinkyoung nodded.</p><p>“Just call me Somin. I'd like us to be good friends.” Somin smiled as she head the chatter of men on the other side of the door. “Okay, Jinkyoung?”</p><p>Jinkyoung nodded. She would definitely have to ask her brother about Somin. Turning the door handle to the office that she would be working in, Jinkyoung was met with loud chatter.</p><p>No wonder other females didn't last that long.</p><p>Good-looking was an understatement. These were six of the most handsome and sexy guys she had ever saw since setting foot in the Metro PD.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I heard that the new recruit is coming today.” Im Changkyun muttered from his desk, slouching and playing video games on his phone. “Wonder what he's like?”</p><p>“He?” Chae Hyungwon mumbled, looking up from his book. “I heard it was a girl.”</p><p>“Whaaat? Another girl?” Lee Joheon sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Why do we always get stuck with the female rookies?”</p><p>Lee Minhyuk paused from his typing to shrug his shoulders. “I don't know. They always end up leaving the unit after a week. Wonder why.”</p><p>Yoo Kihyun scowled, putting his cup down on the table. “Because you all are dirty and rough when we're on the field with the girls. And they keep getting distracted by you lot.”</p><p>“Can't help it!” Changkyun called out. “Hyung, we are all hot and sexy men here.”</p><p>“What's her name, Hoseok-hyung?” Jooheon called out to a man slouched at his desk, a folder opened before him. “I know Hyunwoo-hyung mentioned it but I can't remember.”</p><p>Shin Hoseok called from his desk. He was the second in command of the unit and often helped looked out for the boys. “Jeannie Kim. She's a transfer from USMS. What the hell is that? And why does her name sound familiar?”</p><p>“United States Marshal Services.” A female voice called out from the doorway. Six pairs of eyes shot took in her appearance, their eyes widened. She was tall, about five feet and seven inches, with dark tresses framing an oval shaped face with the most mesmerizing hazel eyes they've seen. The female scanned the room, taking in her surroundings. “This is Special Investigations 2nd Unit, correct?”</p><p>Kihyun recovered first. “Yes this is. And you are…?”</p><p>She coughed into her enclosed hand before taking a small bow. “My name is Jeannie Kim, the new recruit, that is suppose to start today. I'm a transfer from the USMS with three years detective experience in the Los Angeles Police Force and four years experience with the Fugitive Investigations Department with the United States Marshal Services. Please to meet you all.”</p><p>“Finally not a rookie!” Hyungwon called out, his hands in a celebratory stance. The woman looked taken aback, as she took a step back. "I was getting tired of getting paired up with a greenhorn."</p><p>“With experience like that, then you'll know how to act on the field.” Minkyuk nodded. He looked at the others and grinned. “I call her as my partner.”</p><p>“That’s up for Lieutenant to decide.” Changkyun chuckled, swinging an arm over his fellow detective. He looked at the female, a smile gracing his lips. “So… Are you single?”</p><p>“Not interested.” She countered, the others laughing.</p><p>"So you have a boyfriend?" Changkyun continued to ask.</p><p>"I said that I wasn't interested." Jinkyoung raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“Jeannie Kim...name sounds familiar…” Hoseok kept raking through his brain on where he heard that name from. “Jeannie Kim… Kim Jin… Jinkyoung? Ah! You're Kim Jinkyoung right? You went to Doha Private Institute right?”</p><p>Jinkyoung nodded, her eyes narrowing at the name who questioned her. He was of average height, lean, and muscular from what she saw of his tight shirt. How did this guy knew she went to Doha? Did he searched her in the database? “Yes. How did you-”</p><p>“Jinkyoung-ah! It's me Shin Hoseok! We were friends remember?” Hoseok pointed to himself. “Woow… these past seven years did you wonders. You look good.”</p><p>“Hyung, you know her?” Jooheon asked, watching the twos reaction. Hoseok nodded.</p><p>“Ho...ah that's right! Hoseok!” Jinkyoung's face lit up as she reconnected with an old friend. “Are you still a flirt?”</p><p>“I'm in between girlfriends right now.” He shrugged, the female laughing at him. “But wow. It must be fate that you're here. Does Hyunwoo know you're back?”</p><p>Upon hearing the name Hyunwoo, Jinkyoung's smile dropped from her face. Her hand traveled to her tummy, to rest on it, before composing herself, a small smile on her lips, and shook her head. “No. Why should he know?”</p><p>"I forgot." Hoseok mumbled, a hand rubbing the back of his neck, as he remembered what happened seven years ago.</p><p>"Did the new rookie show up?" A deep husky voice rang out. He was tall, about five feet eleven inches and muscular. He looked up from his documents in hand and froze when he noticed the woman. "Jinkyoung?"</p><p>Jinkyoung turned her head, she also froze, her eyes wide. "H-Hyunwoo?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyunwoo?” Jinkyoung couldn’t believe her eyes or ears. Of all the times to run into him, why now? She looked him over; her eyes scanning his tall profile, his masculine physique, dark hair, and those dark brown eyes that seemed to burn her. He still had that boyish feature yet he looked older, wiser, sexier. She took a deep breath, mentally telling herself that she and Hyunwoo were no longer together so it was okay for her to check him out. “Why are you here?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same question.” Hyunwoo replied, placing the documents he was holding on the nearest desk. He scanned her profile; she still had that girlish charm he fell in love with yet her features had matured. Did she get taller and more filled out? “I’m a Lieutenant on the Seoul Metro Police Department and Captain of Special Investigations 2. I’m assuming you’re here for business since you have a nice shiny badge on your left chest.”</p><p>“You’re exactly right. I’m a U.S Deputy Marshal with Fugitive Investigations tasked with working with the Metro PD on locating a runaway U.S fugitive.” She chuckled, crossing her arms across her chest. “How very coincidental that we are both in law enforcement. It’s nice to see you again, Hyunwoo.”</p><p>“Same to you. Let’s catch up later once we leave the office and have your welcome party.” Hyunwoo smiled, picking up his papers and pointed at his team with it. “Let me introduce the team to you. You already know Hoseok-”</p><p>“Jinkyoung-ah,” Hoseok beamed at her, sending her an awful friendly wink. “It's been seven years so let’s catch up on things-”</p><p>“Yah, I’m still talking here.” Hyunwoo frowned, evidently not liking the way Hoseok was looking at Jinkyoung. “Anyway, Hoseok is the second-in-command. If I’m not available, then Hoseok is the guy to go to.”</p><p>Hyunwoo then pointed out to the man nearest him. He had light colored hair that was pushed back from his forehead. “This is Detective Yoo Kihyun. He’s a bit of a smart-mouth but he’s a good guy. He’s our top case closer on the team. You’ll be in good hands if you’re paired with him.”</p><p>“Yoo Kihyun. Nice to meet you Miss Jinkyoung.” Kihyun gave her a small smile and a handshake.</p><p>Hyunwoo moved on to the next man. He was one of two who had dark hair and had a very contagious smile. “That’s Lee Minhyuk. He’s…the lively one out of the guys here. You’ll have fun with him around.”</p><p>“Let’s be friends, Jinkyoung-noona! You are a noona, right?” Minhyuk asked wide-eyed.</p><p>“Of course she’s your noona.” Hyunwoo replied and moved on to the next man with dark hair. The man looked emotionless as he stared at Jinkyoung, without even blinking. “Chae Hyungwon. He’s not ignoring you so don’t take it the wrong way. He’s…how you say, a meme.”</p><p>“Hyungwon-ah…” Minhyuk elbowed the man.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Hyungwon.” Hyungwon mumbled, giving her a small smile.</p><p>Hyunwoo turned to a man who suddenly shot hearts to Jinkyoung. “Lee Jooheon. You’ll hear everyone say that he has a double personality. In the office and around the station, he’ll act cute but he’s very serious out on the field.”</p><p>“I add the cuteness to the office, noona!” Jooheon called out, continuing to shoot hearts at the woman. “But I take my job seriously during our cases.”</p><p>Hyunwoo shook his head before turning to the last member of the team, a younger male, only looking up from his phone when he heard his name. “Im Changkyun. He’s the maknae of the unit and mischievous. He’s harmless though.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re single?” Changkyun asked, only to have Hyunwoo flick his forehead. “Ouch…I was just wondering…”</p><p>“What a unique team you have here,” Jinkyoung muttered, eyeing each member of the team that she would be working with for the next few months. “You all make my old team look serious.”</p><p>Hyunwoo chuckled and gestured to an empty desk between Hoseok and Kihyun. “You can sit here Jinkyoung. Sorry if the desk seems empty. We tend to keep it like this because of the flux of new rookies joining and then leaving the team.”</p><p>“So what’s the issue with that?” She asked, taking a seat next to a grinning Hoseok. “I’ve been hearing talk earlier about the rookies that join the team. And all of them are female. Something I should be aware of before I end up like the others?”</p><p>“But you’re no rookie, Jinkyoung-ssi.” Hyungwon muttered from his desk across from hers.</p><p>“But I’m still a woman.” Jinkyoung raised her eyebrows. She looked at Hoseok next to her. “Want to shed some light on this topic?”</p><p>Hoseok shrugged, his fingers tapping on his desk. “To be honest, we do some pretty hard work here. Not to mention most cases that we take on are life and death situations. Apparently, a lot of the female rookies aren’t mentally prepared.”</p><p>“That and I think a lot of the females that request to join our team is only looking for attractive men.” Minhyuk inputted as he started to type something on his keyboard. “You don’t fit any of those categories right, Jinkyoung-noona?”</p><p>She shook her head. “Uhm no. One, I’ve closed lots of cases with the USMS and caught a lot of wanted and dangerous fugitives so I could handle cases that are life-threatening. Two, at this moment, I’m not really looking for companionship so don’t worry about getting hit on. Three, are you really going to let Unit 1 talk crap about you guys? From my first impressions, they have some big egos.”</p><p>“Was Unit 1 talking shit about us again?” Jooheon exclaimed, letting out a sigh. “Give us a break man.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jinkyoung nodded her head. “But I mostly heard from Doctor Somin about the flux of female rookies.”</p><p>“You met Somin already?” Kihyun asked next to her as she nodded her head. “Somin is nicer to us than she is with Unit 1. She can’t stand the guys in Unit 1 and always send one of her own to them instead.”</p><p>“That sounds reasonable. I spent ten minutes trying to ask directions from them and I already wanted to pull out my hair and put a foot up their, excuse my language, ass.” Jinkyoung shrugged, opening the desk drawers to rummaged through them. She pulled out a box of chocolate varieties and raised an eyebrow. “Why is there a box of chocolates in here?”</p><p>Hyunwoo shrugged. “Maybe from the last rookie that was here?”</p><p>Jinkyoung scowled. “Ugh. I’m throwing it out.”</p><hr/><p>“To Kim Jinkyoung!” Hoseok shouted out, his drink raised above his head. “Hope you stick around long enough to make Unit 1 barf!”</p><p>Jinkyoung grimaced and shook her head. She chuckled moments later. “I don’t think I want to see Unit 1 barf. That’s gross Hoseok.”</p><p>“But we want to see Unit 1 barf.” He retaliated, clinking his cup to hers. “Show them that you’re all powerful. Show them your sexy side.”</p><p>“Has he always been like that?” Jinkyoung turned to Hyunwoo, the male sipping on his beer.</p><p>After a long day of paperwork and giving Jinkyoung the grand tour of the station, Special Investigations Unit 2 reconvened in a small restuarant for their new member’s welcome party. Situated in a small booth with Changkyun and Jooheon at the ends, Jinkyoung was sitting by the wall with Hyunwoo next to her. Jooheon went to go grab the alcohol and food with the help of Kihyun as the rest of the group asked Jinkyoung some weird questions.</p><p>Hyunwoo shrugged next to her, his arms brushing against her own clothed arms. “He hasn’t changed since high school.”</p><p>“Now that you mentioned it, he hasn’t changed at all. Still a flirt as ever.” Jinkyoung pursed her lips and sighed. She took out her phone and started to message someone, looking up and giving the men a small smile. “Do you mind if my brother joins us? It’s been awhile since he’s met up with Hoseok and Hyunwoo.”</p><p>“We don’t mind. The more the merrier.” Hyunwoo answered, the rest of the boys nodding in agreement.</p><p>“You’ve changed a lot Jinkyoung.” Hoseok mumbled as he chewed on some appetizers. “Before you were small, dainty, and cute. Now look at you being all tough and manly.”</p><p>Jinkyoung raised her eyebrows. “Did you just call me a man?”</p><p>“Uhm…no?” The male replied.</p><p>“That’s what I thought.” The female nodded in agreement. She looked at the others. “You guys didn’t have to do this.”</p><p>“You’re a member of our team, even if only for a few months.” Kihyun smiled at her. He reached over to grab a cheese stick. “You don’t seem new to Seoul. Have you lived here before?”</p><p>Jinkyoung sipped her drink, savoring the taste of aging whisky. She was actually surprised that they carried her favorite drink. “You could say that. I came to Seoul when I was about fourteen, stayed about five years and went to Doha Private Institute during that time. Went back to the US and came back seven years later.”</p><p>“Did you leave after graduation?” Hoseok asked from across her. “I know Hyunwoo left for the police academy about a month after.”</p><p>Jinkyoung gave him a small smile. “I left around the same time. I missed my family a lot. What did you do after graduation Hoseok?”</p><p>“I tried to be an idol but it didn’t work out so well.” He sighed and rubbed his temples. “I couldn’t handle all the fangirls so I enrolled in the police academy instead.”</p><p>“Hard to be flirtatious with a lot of girls?”</p><p>“They demand too much. Flirting with one girl is easy but flirting with like hundreds of them is exhausting.” Hoseok sighed aloud and reached for some chips to munch on.</p><p>“Really hyung?” Changkyun questioned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Of all people, I thought the almighty Hoseok would accomplish flirting—”</p><p>Jinkyoung chuckled as she watched the others have a scuffle about the most random things. They were definitely different from her old team and it was a nice breath of fresh air to just relax and get to know her teammates until they get a case. She felt a bit uncomfortable what with Hyunwoo sitting next to her but she had to keep reminding herself that whatever feelings they had for each other was over. She couldn’t slip up, especially now that Hyunsik was in Seoul as well.</p><p>“You didn’t even say goodbye.” Hyunwoo muttered next to her. He looked down at her, taking in her older yet familiar face. “Father told me that you didn’t even bother to come to the academy event and just boarded a plane.”</p><p>“I could say the same to you.” Jinkyoung looked up at him. “You never said goodbye either.”</p><p>“I—” He started but Jinkyoung shook her head.</p><p>“We’ve all had this thought in our heads throughout the whole day.” Minhyuk looked at both of them. “But noona, did you and Hyunwoo-hyung have a thing in high school?”</p><p>“There’s some sort of silent chemistry amongst you two.” Hyungwon nodded.</p><p>Hyunwoo opened his mouth but thought better. he shook his head, picked up his drink and shrugged. “It’s all in the past anyway…”</p><p>“Mom!”</p><p>The group looked at a young boy of about six as he ran up to Jinkyoung and threw his arms around her neck. A taller man strode up to him as well, coming up to hug their female team member. With raised eyes, Special Investigations Unit 2, talked amongst themselves as they wondered who the child and man was. And why did the boy call their newest team member ‘mom’?</p><p>“Who…?”</p><p>“Noona is a mom?”</p><p>“Jinkyoung-ah…” Hyunwoo started but stopped when he noticed the smile that she emitted to the child.</p><p>"This is my brother Matthew." She introduced the man to the  group. Jinkyoung let out an affectionate smile, patting the boy’s head as he beamed in happiness. “Everyone, this is my son Kim Hyunsik.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyunsik-ah,” Jinkyoung said to the child next to her, patting his small shoulder. “Say hello to all the uncle's here.”</p><p>"Uncle?" Hyungwon frowned. The others shook their head, watching the boy make a small bow. "I'm still young though..."</p><p>“You can’t help it if Jinkyoung has a kid.” Hoseok shrugged as he looked at the boy next to their newest female member.</p><p>“<strong><em>In Korean</em></strong>?” The boy asked in English, looking up at his mother. When she replied with a nod, he frowned and looked at all the men in front of him. “Hello. My name is Hervey Kim. My Korean name is Kim Hyunsik. Do you all find the bad guys with my mom? Back home, Mom tells me that sometimes she can find them and arrest them. Then sometimes she has to fight them because they run away from her.”</p><p>“Isn’t that pretty dangerous?” Kihyun raised an eyebrow as he whispered to Hoseok. The male shrugged in response. Hyunwoo had rose from his seat to give Matthew a small hug and stood there while looking at the little boy. Why did this little boy look so familiar?</p><p>Minhyuk’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh really?! Your mom sounds like she’s a superhero!”</p><p>Hyunsik beamed when he heard the compliment about his mom. “She is a superhero! She gets all the bad guys because she’s good. Good beats evil! Uncle, do you find the bad guys too?”</p><p>“I’m not a superhero like your mom but I do fight bad guys too.” Minhyuk nodded and pointed to himself and the others amongst the group. “I work with all these other uncles to get them.”</p><p>Hyunsik peered at all of them and let out a big grin. He turned towards his mother and jumped up and down in place. “Mom! You got a superhero team now!”</p><p>Jinkyoung frowned at him. “Hyunsik-ah, did the uncles agree to be a superhero team?”</p><p>“But mom…”</p><p>“Alright, buddy. Maybe if you behave yourself, then the uncles might agree to be a superhero team.” The others chuckled as Jinkyoung gestured for her son to scoot his bottom into the booth, until he sat next to the wall. Jinkyoung scooted in next to him, Hyunwoo following suit with Matthew taking the end of the table. After ordering a grilled cheese sandwich and juice for her son, Jinkyoung looked at the group of men whose faces stared at her in wonder. “You’re all looking at me weird. Do I have something on my face?”</p><p>“No…” Hoseok shook his head and raised an eyebrow before gesturing to the small boy next to her. “You were a mom this whole time? You’ve been busy these past seven years. Where’s the father?”</p><p>Jinkyoung pursed her lip, glanced at her son as he ate his sandwich, and shook her head. She opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted when the little boy looked up and opened his mouth instead.</p><p>“Mom said that dad died before I was born.” The boy muttered in between bites. He looked at his mother and furrowed his eyebrows. “Mom won’t tell me how.”</p><p>“When you’re older buddy.” Jinkyoung ruffled the boy’s hair, giving him a small smile. She tried hard not to glanced at Hyunwoo. “You’re still young.”</p><p>“You said that last year mom! I’m bigger now!” The boy retorted.</p><p>“Uh huh. Sure you are, squirt.” Jinkyoung chuckled as she let out a big smile towards her son.</p><p>“Sorry.” Hoseok muttered as he saw the banter between the two. “I didn’t mean to bring up anything bad.”</p><p>Jinkyoung shook her head, a small smile on her lips. “It’s okay, Hoseok.”</p><p>Kihyun had decided to change the mood and turned to the boy. “How old are you Hyunsik-ah?”</p><p>“I’m six!” The young boy proudly exclaimed, putting up six fingers in case the men didn’t hear him.</p><p>Six? Hyunwoo looked at the boy and the woman he sat next to. He shook his head, not thinking further about it. Jinkyoung could have had the boy with any other man when she got back to America, so why was he so worried about it? But for some odd reason, when he looked at the young boy, he had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was it?</p><p>“Six!” Jooheon eyes widened. “Wow!”</p><p>“How old are you, noona?” Minhyuk asked.</p><p>“Why do you ask? Want to know if I'm really a noona?” Jinkyoung shrugged, taking a sip from her drink and then patting her son’s head. “I’m the same age as Hyunwoo.”</p><p>“I…” Minhyuk started but closed his mouth when Matthew interjected.</p><p>“Jeannie,” Matthew called out her English name, startling the others. “Somin told me that you guys are friends now?”</p><p>Jinkyoung shrugged. “I guess so. She seems like a really nice person.”</p><p>“You know Dr. Somin, Matthew-ssi?” Changkyun asked, his attention on the very tall male.</p><p>Matthew nodded, pulling out his phone to scroll through his picture gallery. He showed the group a picture of him and Dr Somin in casual clothing in front of a building that looked what to be a university campus. "We went to medical school together. I left to the States after we graduated to start my career."</p><p>“You’re a doctor?” Kihyun asked, head titled to the side.</p><p>Matthew nodded and took out his wallet as well as a picture badge. “Yes. I’ll actually be leading the Forensics Unit 2.”</p><p>“You didn’t tell me you were going to be working with Law Enforcement.” Jinkyoung frowned, as she swiped back her son’s hair from his face.</p><p>“I thought Somin would have told you.” Matthew raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Wait, we have another Forensics Team?” Hyungwon asked, confusion on his face.</p><p>Hyunwoo nodded. “I forgot to tell you guys that we were going to have another Forensics Unit. I didn’t know Matthew was going to be leading them though.”</p><p>Matthew grinned, his small eyes crinkling. “Well, I don’t officially start until next week. But at least you’ll be seeing both of us twins at the station now.”</p><p>“You guys aren’t going to pull like a twin switch-aroo or anything right?” Changkyun narrowed his eyes. “I don’t want to end up flirting with Matthew-ssi if that’s the case.”</p><p>“Why would we do that?” Jinkyoung furrowed her eyebrows. She shuddered when she thought about how her twin would look dressed up in her clothes. “Oh my god, just the thought of Matthew in a dress is horrifying. Gross.”</p><p>The others laughed as they continued drinking and eating. Since her son had arrived, Jinkyoung ditched her whisky to drink water or juice and tended to watch her child eat. The others were faring well with side conversations and munching on food. Hyunwoo still couldn’t believe that Jinkyoung was a mom. Surely Hyunsik wasn’t his, right?</p><p>“Mom,” Hyunsik muttered next to his mom.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“The uncles keep looking at us weirdly.” Hyunsik said as he gestured to the three men sitting across from them.</p><p>Jinkyoung looked up at them and scowled. “Why are you looking at us weird?”</p><p>Minhyuk had a huge smile on his face. “Just looking at you, your son, and Hyunwoo-hyung…”</p><p>“You look like a family.” Kihyun let out, a small angelic laugh escaping his lips.</p><p>“It’s cute though.” Hoseok said. “You both look like a cute, happy family. Isn’t that right, Matthew?”</p><p>Matthew looked over to where his sister, his nephew, and his high school friend sat. He nodded in agreement, a soft smile coming to his lips. “Yeah, you guys do.”</p><p>Jinkyoung rolled her eyes and rose from her seat, saying that she needed to use the restroom. Her thoughts were jumbled the whole time while she was in there.</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t figure it out, did he?</em>
</p><hr/><p>Hoseok kept staring at Hyunsik and Hyunwoo while Jinkyoung still occupied the restroom. Hoseok couldn’t be wrong. There was no doubt about it.</p><p>Hyunsik was Hyunwoo’s kid.</p><p>There was no denying it. The kid was a splitting image of Hyunwoo.</p><p>Why the other members of the team couldn’t see it, he didn’t know. Maybe because he was such a good profiler in the team that he could catch up things quick. He noticed the way Jinkyoung gave Hyunwoo glances the whole night, the similarities that the six-year-old boy shared with Hyunwoo.</p><p>Why was Jinkyoung keeping it a secret from Hyunwoo?</p><p>“I need to use the toilet. Be right back.” Hoseok muttered as the rest of the group nodded.</p><p>He ran into Jinkyoung in the hallway and stopped her, a hand coming to grab her wrist. She didn’t even flinch or protested. It was like she knew what he was going to ask her. They stood there for a minute while Hoseok was trying to rack his brain on how to confront her on this issue.</p><p>“Please don’t tell him.” Jinkyoung said in a soft voice. “I can’t afford to lose him if his parents know.”</p><p>“He should know, Jinkyoung.” Hoseok matched her tone. “Don’t you think Hyunwoo deserves to know that he has a son?”</p><p>She nodded but looked at him with concerned eyes. “Please Hoseok. I’ll tell you everything if you don’t tell Hyunwoo. I’m begging you.”</p><p>Hoseok was at a loss for words. His friend deserved to know that he had a son but his other friend probably had a reason why she needed to keep it a secret. “Fine. But I need to know everything, Jinkyoung.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jinkyoung bit her lip and nodded. “I can’t lose my son, Hoseok. He’s the only piece of Hyunwoo that I could ever have.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knock, knock.</p><p>Hoseok squinted his eyes at his phone and looked back up at the numbers that were located by the front door. Did he get the right house? He looked at his phone again and before he even thought of calling his very pretty co-worker, the front door opened and a head stuck out.</p><p>“Can I help you?” The deep voice coming from the door signaled that it was male and Hoseok was pretty speechless. The owner of the voice was a good looking man, probably about the same height as him, and looked quite intimidating. He looked liked someone he knew.</p><p>
  <em>Did I get the wrong house? Jinkyoung can’t possibly live here with a man that looks like this…</em>
</p><p>“Excuse me,” the man called out again, snapping Hoseok from his thoughts. “Can I help you?”</p><p>“Oh, uhm… I think I might have the wrong house.” Hoseok muttered as he tried to clear his mind. “I think I’ll just go.”</p><p>“No need for that. Come on in.” The man opened the door wide to let the gaping man in. When Hoseok stepped foot into the house and removed his shoes and slipped them into the slippers the man gave him, he was flabbergasted. What was happening? Was he going to get drugged, whacked in the head or something?</p><p>“KIM JINKYOUNG!” The man yelled loudly as he stopped at the foot of the stairs. Hoseok slightly jumped. “HOSEOK IS HERE!”</p><p><em>Wait…how did he know my name? </em>Hoseok looked at him with wide eyes, the widest he can get them open, wondering how in the world this stranger knew his name. “Ha-have we met before?”</p><p>“Of course you have.” A voice said out loud as a feminine hand laid on his shoulder. Jinkyoung peerd into his face, giving him the sweetest smile. “We all went to Doha Private Institute together, silly. Or did you forget about Taehyung, Hoseok?”</p><p>“Taehyung? The only Taehyung I remember is the one that hung around Matt most of the time…” Hoseok tried to recall the past years of his youth. “OH! You’re that Taehyung! Kim Taehyung! The one who graduated top of our class, right?”</p><p>“Yep, that’s me.” The man called Taehyung, muttered. “It’s been awhile Hoseok. What have you been doing nowadays? I heard you were an idol?”</p><p>“That was a long time ago.” Hoseok waved the motion away as he took the seat that Jinkyoung offered him. “It just didn’t work out so I’m now in the police force.”</p><p>“Really?” Taehyung raised his eyebrows. “I never imagined you to be in law enforcement.”</p><p>“Me either. But I was talked into it.” Hoseok laughed and thanked Jinkyoung when she offered him some water. He watched as she handed the other male a glass of water, a small smile on both of their faces. Are they together? Is that why she’s living here? Hoseok looked at Taehyung, not wanting to say anything that might make them uncomfortable. “What have you been up to, Taehyung?”</p><p>“Ah…I’m part of law enforcement too.” Taehyung muttered, catching the eye of the female that was in the room.</p><p>“Yeah right. Law Enforcement my ass.” Jinkyoung scoffed and rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to Hoseok. “Don’t listen to him. He’s more of an investigator. A Private Eye, if you will.”</p><p>“I still work with the MPD on some cases.” Taehyung huffed. “No one can be like you, the oh so great Kim Jinkyoung, from the United States Marshal Services and her oh so great track of chasing down the most fugitives.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be jealous.” Jinkyoung chuckled as she crossed her arms. “You’re just mad that a girl can be better than you, huh?”</p><p>“No way!” He exclaimed as he crossed his arms over his chest before uncrossing them again. He stood up from his seat and strolled off, muttering under his breath about Matthew and Jinkyoung’s son.</p><p>Jinkyoung shook her head and giggled. Hoseok was in awe. It had been a long time since he heard that girlish laugh. Way too long. The memories were coming slowly to him; Hyunwoo, Jinkyoung, and him all walking home together with Matthew and Taehyung following behind. Stopping to grab food from their favorite restaurants or going to play random games at their favorite arcade. Even though Jinkyoung and Hyunwoo were together, it didn’t stop the three of them from being the best of friends.</p><p>Hoseok had to admit that he was somewhat jealous of Hyunwoo. Okay, he was definitely jealous of him. He liked Jinkyoung and tried his damn hardest to impress the pretty girl but she was too dedicated to Hyunwoo. And Hyunwoo was definitely dedicated to Jinkyoung. They made forever seem possible but somehow… everything just fell apart.</p><p>Hoseok looked around the spacious house. “So where’s Matthew and your kid?”</p><p>“Somewhere.” Jinkyoung shrugged as she poured herself more water and started to munch on the plate of snacks she had brought from the kitchen.</p><p>“Somewhere?” Hoseok repeated, watching as the female just nodded her head. “Aren’t you worried about them? Especially your kid?”</p><p>“Oh don’t be such a silly wart.” Jinkyoung waved her hand. “They’re probably at the store or playing games at the arcade. Hyunsik will be fine with Matthew. My twin’s a giant. People are scared of him despite his personality. Now where the hell did Taehyung go?”</p><p>“Jinkyoung,” Hoseok started to ask, the female turning to face him. “Are you and Taehyung…together?”</p><p>Jinkyoung choked on her drink, the male reaching out to softly rub her back. She gave him a bewildered look. “Uh no. What makes you think the Taehyung and I are together?”</p><p>Hoseok shrugged. “I mean your chemistry looks nice. I saw him giving you a sweet smile earlier. And you’re living here with him.”</p><p>“I am not with Taehyung.” Jinkyoung firmly stated before letting out a breathy chuckle. “We’re just friends that are roommates all living in the same house. And Taehyung likes Doctor Somin. He gets all flustered when she visits.”</p><p>“Oh, I just thought…” Hoseok shook his head. “I must sound like an idiot thinking of that.”</p><p>“Yeah, you did.” Jinkyoung smiled. She looked down at her cup before placing it on the coffee table. “Besides, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn’t date again.”</p><p>“What about your kid?” Hoseok asked, watching as the female played with the hem of her shirt. “Doesn’t he need a father figure?”</p><p>“You act like he doesn’t have a father, Hoseok.” Jinkyoung muttered, giving him a glance. “Hyunwoo’s still alive.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you’re not being fair by keeping it a secret from him.” Hoseok shrugged, pulling out his vibrating phone. He declined the call and texted a response. Only for it to reply right back.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Hyunwoo</strong><br/>Why didn’t you answer? Jinkyoung’s not answering her phone either. The others aren’t answering too. You all are dead meat when you come into the office tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Hoseok</strong><br/>Is it an emergency?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Hyunwoo</strong><br/>No. I just wanted to see if everyone wanted to get together for food.</em>
</p><p>“And if I tell him, what changes?” Jinkyoung huffed as she ran a hand through her dark hair. She didn’t know that her phone was ringing since it was in her bedroom upstairs and on vibrate. She didn’t even notice that Hoseok was occupied with his phone. Her mind was elsewhere. “Do you expect us to be together again after seven years because we have a son together? To be a family? In case you forgot Hoseok, I broke up with Hyunwoo. And you know why.”</p><p>Hoseok nodded. He did know why Jinkyoung and Hyunwoo broke up. It was because of Hyunwoo’s family. Particularly it was his father and step-mother. Hoseok knew about Jinkyoung’s family’s history with Hyunwoo’s. The Kims and Sons were good friends, both of Jinkyoung’s parents and Hyunwoo’s mother were detectives. Hyunwoo’s father was a politician and had close ties to the police force as he was the main benefactor when it came to funding. Hyunwoo and Jinkyoung started to date and while Hyunwoo’s mother already started to call Jinkyoung her daughter-in-law, the rest of the adults weren’t too keen on the idea of two fourteen years old dating. They eventually warmed up to the idea when Hyunwoo’s mother promised that she would keep an eye out on them.</p><p>But when Hyunwoo’s mother was murdered by a serial killer of the same cases she was working on, things changed between the families.</p><p>Jinkyoung and Matthew were getting pressured from their parents to return to the US because of all the serial killings in Seoul. The twins expressed that they wished to stay until they had finished school and to their surprise, their parents sent bodyguards to protect them. Hyunwoo wasn’t faring any better. His mother had passed away and his father remarried an older woman who, in Jinkyoung’s words, was a gold-digging bitch. The relationships between the Kims and the Sons seemed to worsen when Hyunwoo’s step-mother claimed that Jinkyoung was having an affair with Hyunwoo’s step-brother. That was clearly a lie.</p><p>“I still can’t believe that his father would do that to you.” Hoseok softly muttered as Jinkyoung sighed next to him. “You were still young and he decides to do that to you behind Hyunwoo’s back? Why didn’t you tell Hyunwoo?”</p><p>“What did you want me to tell Hyunwoo? <em>‘Hyunwoo your dad is making a move on me? Hyunwoo, your dad touched me. Hyunwoo, your dad wants me to be his plaything?’ </em>I would rather have him heartbroken than to tell him that his father is a disgusting dirtbag who likes preying on young girls.” Jinkyoung spat out, looking away.</p><p>“Are you sure Hyunsik is…” Hoseok asked. He knew that Hyunsik had to be Hyunwoo’s. The little boy looked exactly like Hyunwoo. But he just had to be sure.</p><p>“Of course, he is! He’s Hyunwoo’s son. That I’m certain of.” Jinkyoung exclaimed as she fiddled with her fingers. “We were both nineteen. I slept with Hyunwoo two months before the Police Academy’s Event. It wasn’t until a month later when I found out I was pregnant. That was the same month when Hyunwoo’s father laid his hands on me and suggested that I become his plaything. I was angry at him for suggesting it when he knew full well that I was with his son. But I was so scared of what he would do to me or to Hyunwoo if he found out I was pregnant. I wanted to tell Hyunwoo so bad but that was the month that he moved into the academy dorms.”</p><p>“Jinkyoung…” Hoseok didn't know that. If he knew that she was struggling, he would have helped her get through everything.</p><p>“I told my parents that I was ready to go home, that I was miserable. I left Seoul with Matthew that month of the Academy’s event. And when I arrived back home in L.A, I told my parents that I was pregnant with Hyunwoo’s child. And then I told them about Mr. Son’s dirty secrets and the things he tried to do to me.” Jinkyoung muttered as she took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair. “After that day, we cut all ties with the Sons. My parents aren’t on good terms with Mr Son and his wife anymore.”</p><p>“What about Hyunwoo? Do they still like him?” Hoseok asked.</p><p>“My parents know Hyunwoo would never hurt me or anything. My dad always said that Hyunwoo was born in the wrong place and wrong time. And even though they like him… they know that Hyunwoo would never go against his father.” Jinkyoung muttered.</p><p>“Except he did.” Hoseok reminded her.</p><p>“When he joined the police academy against his father's wishes.”</p><p>“What did your parents think of your son?” Hoseok asked, trying to change the subject.</p><p>“My parents love him. He’s their ball of sunshine. I swear they love him more than their own children. They know that I would never give him up and I’m so glad to the both of them that they love my little squirt.” Jinkyoung softly chuckled. She shook her head. “If Hyunwoo’s parents were to find out about Hyunsik, I know they would take him away from me. His father would make me suffer by taking away my child because I declined his offer. I can’t let him do that. I won’t let him do that.”</p><p>“Jinkyoung.” Hoseok muttered softly next to her. “Do you still… do you still love Hyunwoo?”</p><p>Jinkyoung bit her lower lip before slowly nodding. “I hate to admit it but I still do. I think about him every night for the past seven years. And whenever Hyunsik asks me why I’m crying, I always tell him that I miss his dad. Hyunsik thinks that his dad is gone, Hoseok. How do I tell my own son that his dad is his mom’s boss?”</p><p>Hoseok shook his head. How does one go about telling a six year old that their dad is still alive and that he is very close? “I have no clue, Jinkyoung.”</p><p>“This is why I would rather not tell Hyunsik who his real dad is.” Jinkyoung frowned. “I'm scared that Hyunsik will be taken from me. He's the only piece of Hyunwoo I can have. I would protect my son from everything, even if it costs me my life.”</p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>Hyunwoo paced about his apartment living room and looked at his cell phone. Why was no one answering his phone calls? He pressed Hoseok's phone number, placed his phone next to his ear and waited for him to answer.</p>
  <p>Ring...ring…</p>
  <p>Nothing.</p>
</div><p>Damnit. He was getting hungry and he didn't want to eat out alone. Maybe he'll call Jinkyoung again and see if she would answer. The call connected after the second ring. “Hello? Jinkyoung?”</p><p>“<em>Oh hey Hyunwoo! Sorry for not answering earlier. My phone was in my room and on vibrate.</em>” He heard her chuckle from her end. “<em>What's up?</em>”</p><p>Hyunwoo returned the chuckle. It was nice to hear her voice. “I was getting hungry and wanted to know if you and the guys wanted food.”</p><p>“<em>Are you paying?</em>” He heard her ask on her side.</p><p>“Of course I am, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to come eat with me.” He shook his head. This woman was a freeloader and that would probably would never change.</p><p>“<em>I'm down. Only because I'm not paying for it. What did the guys say?</em>” She asked, happiness resonated in her voice.</p><p>“You haven't changed at all. Still thinking about food, especially when it's free.” Hyunwoo chuckled, scratching at his belly. “The boys haven't answered me yet. You're the first one that actually answered after the third call.”</p><p>“<em>Really? Maybe they all have dates or something?</em>”</p><p>Hyunwoo furrowed his eyebrows when she said that. “Did you just ask if the kids have dates? As handsome as all of them are, they have no luck with women. Unless it's Hoseok.”</p><p>“<em>Yeah...I can see that. Well, bummer. Do I still get to eat, though?</em>”</p><p>He shook his head, going into his bedroom and looked in his closet. He debated on how he should have dressed but since it was with the team, he felt that he didn't need to go crazy or anything. “Of course. You can bring your son with you too if you can't find a babysitter.”</p><p>He should just dress nice since Jinkyoung was going to be there, though. Wait, they weren’t together anymore, so why would Jinkyoung care what he wore?</p><p>“<em>Hyunsik-ah! Do you want to go eat with mommy?</em>” He heard her shout out on the other end. Hyunwoo chuckled when he heard the little boy asked if his uncle is going too. He heard the small groan that she emitted and when she spoke, it almost sounded like she didn't even want her brother to tag along. “<em>Can Matthew come too? Lately, Hyunsik won't go anywhere unless his uncle comes.</em>”</p><p>“It's fine with me. The more, the merrier.” Hyunwoo muttered. He heard her call out to her twin to not make food since she was dragging him out, one way or another.</p><p>“<em>Yes, Hyunsik-ah. Uncle Matt is coming.</em>” Hyunwoo smiled when he heard the small boy let out a happy yell. “<em>Text me where to meet! I got to tackle this kid, so he can wear some proper clothes. He's in his undies right now...</em>”</p><p>Hyunwoo had to laugh when the boy screamed out ‘<em>mom!</em>’ in embarrassment. He responded that he would send her the text of where to meet and that he'll try to reach the boys again. He hung up and looked at his closet once more, finally deciding on just wearing jeans, a clean white t-shirt, a blazer, and white tennis shoes. Just to be safe, he brought out his gun, made sure it had its safety lock on, and strapped the gun holster to his back before throwing on his blazer. He even brought his badge to verify that he was also allowed to carry a gun and that he was a lieutenant of the Metro PD.</p><p>He was sure his guys would do the same. As for Jinkyoung, he wasn't so sure on where she would conceal her gun. Under her shirt? In her bra? How big did her breasts get anyway? Can she even fit a gun there? Hyunwoo shook his head from the silly thoughts, lest his mind really did think naughty things about Jinkyoung.</p><p>He couldn’t have that. Especially since they haven’t been together for seven years.</p><p>About thirty minutes later, Hyunwoo strolled up to the restaurant he texted everyone to find that Jinkyoung and the rest of the boys were waiting for him. He saw that Jooheon and Changkyun was currently chasing the little boy around and that Kihyun hovered close, making sure that he didn't fall. Minhyuk was happily chatting away with Jinkyoung about some weird idea, the latter nodding in awe. Hoseok, Hyungwon, and Matthew chatted together, occasionally looking up when a pretty female passed by them.</p><p>“Did you guys wait long?” Hyunwoo strolled up to his team, glad that he resorted to wearing casual clothes. His team all has similar ideas of wearing jeans, t-shirts, and jackets or blazers.</p><p>“Yes, I'm hungry.” Jinkyoung pouted as she slowly approached him. Good god, she still looked as cute as ever when she made that face. She wore casual clothes like the guys, but instead of wearing a t-shirt, she wore a blouse that seem to hug her body and accentuate her nice curves. He noticed the holster straps around her shoulders and was quite glad that she decided to strap her gun to her back instead of in her bra.</p><p>He looked away, trying not to get too flustered because of the pretty woman in front of him. She was showing way too much. But who was he too tell her what to wear?</p><p>“I’m hungry too, uncle!” Jinkyoung’s son called out as he ran up to his mom and hugged her leg. He looked up at Hyunwoo, sporting the same pout as his mother. It took all he could to not smile. They were…just adorable to him. The kid was the exact spitting image of Jinkyoung. Like mother, like son.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go in.” He said as he opened the door to the restaurant. They filed into the establishment and asked for a large table to accommodate them. He raised his eyes on the seating, took the open spot next to the little boy knowing full well that Jinkyoung was on the side.</p><p>
  <em>What kind of situation is this? It’s like we’re a family or something. Family? Nah, it's not like Jinkyoung would ever have a kid with me.</em>
</p><p>“Hyung, what can I get?” Jooheon asked, looking up at his captain.</p><p>Hyunwoo waved at the menu. “Go ahead and order whatever. My treat.”</p><p>They didn’t have to ask twice as they ordered various dishes. It was definitely a lot of food but seeing the happy faces of his team and friends made it worthwhile. It was better than eating with his family. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but notice that the little boy kept looking up at him.</p><p>“What is it Hyunsik?” Hyunwoo asked, having a feeling that the boy’s mother was looking at them both.</p><p>“I like your muscles, uncle. Can I look like you when I’m older?” Hyunsik said as he smiled at the older man. “You look like a superhero and I want to be a superhero when I get older too!”</p><p>Jinkyoung coughed on her water, only to have Hyunwoo reach over and rub her back. He looked back at the boy, a small smile on his lips. “If I could do it, you can too. I’ll help you become a hero if that’s okay with your mom.”</p><p>Jinkyoung softly nodded, patting her son’s head. “I’d like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something looked fishy and Minhyuk couldn’t put his mind on it.</p><p>He looked across the table to where Hyunwoo and Jinkyoung sat, and for the life of him, couldn’t figure out what was troubling him. He watched as Jinkyoung smiled down at her son, rubbing his hair when he said something sweet or funny, and occasionally giving Hyunwoo odd looks. Minhyuk noticed that Hyunwoo was doing the same thing; he would smile down at the little boy next to him and just look at Jinkyoung with a soft expression.</p><p>What in the world…?</p><p>Minhyuk never saw his captain and friend ever look at a woman like that. Most of the time, when a girl would start a conversation with him or even openly flirted with him, Hyunwoo always had this disinterest look on his face. But with Jinkyoung, it was different.</p><p>Maybe because Jinkyoung was like a man? She was the toughest woman that Minhyuk had ever met on the police force, others not quite up to par with her. Sure, Jinkyoung was freaking gorgeous and looked fragile, but she was taller than most women and she seemed to pack a mean punch. Minhyuk saw it first hand when they were on a small case the other day and wrestled a gun from a heavy-set gangster and punched him in the gut to the point that he fell to the ground. She didn’t even flinch when the man landed a solid punch to her cheek as she tried to wrestle and hold him down. Minhyuk didn’t know what to think of her as she looked unfazed when she handcuffed the gangster while he read his rights.</p><p>The woman was like a beast.</p><p>The others didn’t believe him when he debriefed the case, except for Hyunwoo since he was in awe, but Minhyuk couldn’t wait for the day that they partnered up with Jinkyoung just to see how tough she was. She was just as strong as Hoseok. Probably even tougher. Heck, she might as well have been the second Hyunwoo with the way she was able to throw someone twice her size to the ground.</p><p>“I’ve had this question in the back of my mind now,” Minhyuk started as he looked at Jinkyoung. “But how are you so strong? Does the L.A police force or the Marshal Services inject steroids into you or something?”</p><p>“What are you talking about Minhyuk?” Jooheon muttered next to him, elbowing him so he can stop asking stupid questions.</p><p>Jinkyoung chuckled, the corners of her eyes crinkling. “No, they don’t Minhyuk. It’s illegal to do so. But why do you ask?”</p><p>“You’re just so manly and strong.” Minhyuk replied, the others giving him dirty looks. How could he just casually say that she was manly? Jinkyoung chuckled in response, her smile wide.</p><p>“I’ll pretend that you didn’t call me a man, but I’ll take the strong compliment any day.” The female said as she tucked her hair behind her ears. “My parents were detectives so me and Matthew were exposed to crimes since we were children. Living in the States was always a constant danger, so our parents taught us how to use self-defense, guns and other weaponry in the case of break-ins, murder, shoot-outs, you name it.”</p><p>“You were exposed to it at such a young age?” Hyungwon asked, a frown on his face. “That must be hard.”</p><p>“It wasn’t all that bad. I turned out pretty normal.” Jinkyoung smiled as she wiped her son’s cheek with a napkin.</p><p>“Except you’re strong.” Minhyuk muttered again, the female busting into laughter again. He looked at the others, a baffled expression on his face. “I swear she’s strong! You guys go on a case with her and see.”</p><p>“We can always go into the gym or the boxing ring and do a few spars if anyone prefers that.” Jinkyoung suggested with a cheeky smile. “Hyunwoo and Hoseok would probably be a bit of a challenge but I could take the rest of you down.”</p><p>“I could burn a few calories now that I’ve finished eating.” Hyunwoo chuckled as he stretched from his seat. He shot Jinkyoung an appreciative look, which Minhyuk saw, as he slightly ruffled the little boy’s hair that sat next to him. “What do you say, Hyunsik? Do you want to see how your mom and the uncles get strong?”</p><p>“Yes!” The little boy exclaimed in happiness. He turned to his mother, excitement coursing through him. “Can I, mom?”</p><p>“Sure squirt.” Jinkyoung responded as she ruffled her son’s hair.</p><p>“Yay! That means uncle can show me how to be a superhero just like him!” The little boy exclaimed, both his mother and Hyunwoo beaming with smiles.</p><p>“Did you know that Uncle Hyunwoo used to be your mom’s hero?” Hoseok said the little boy. Jinkyoung shot him a dirty look but Hoseok only looked at the little boy.</p><p>“Really? Uncle, how were you my mom’s hero?” The little boy asked Hyunwoo as he looked up at him.</p><p>“Am I allowed to say it?” Hyunwoo looked over at Jinkyoung and she sighed with a nod, a small frown of defeat on her face. He looked at the rest of his team and then down at the little boy. “I used to be your mom’s boyfriend when I was in high school with her. I was her hero and always beat up the bad guys that used to bully her.”</p><p>“Really? Mom you didn’t tell me that you liked this uncle before.” Hyunsik turned his attention to his mother.</p><p>“It was a long time ago, squirt. Way before I met your dad and had you.” Jinkyoung responded. Looking at her new temporary team, her gaze finally settled on Hyunwoo. “But I don’t think I need a hero now. Let me show you just how strong Kim Jinkyoung is.”</p><p>Minhyuk saw the action and his suspicions grew stronger. It didn’t help when he was probably the only one to hear Jinkyoung mutter under her breath: <em>‘So that I can protect our child when you can’t.’</em></p><p>Did Hyunwoo and Jinkyoung…? No way. It wasn’t possible, right?</p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>The man sat at the table that was situated in a corner, food in front of him, a very young woman sitting across from him. He seemed to be on a date, dressed casually yet appealing as the woman he was with was dressed in a denim jean skirt and a nice blouse with flawless makeup. The man kept staring at the rambunctious table, where a large group of about ten people sat, as they laughed and enjoyed each other’s company.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He was oddly surprised to see a little boy of about six amongst them. One of the adult’s kid? He guessed he had to be the kid of the beautiful woman with a killer chest and the handsome man with impressive shoulders that he sat in between. The man noticed the subtle glances they gave each other and to the boy. They had to be a married couple.</em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>Or were they not?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t help but overhear that the little kid belonged to the woman and that the handsome man was just the boss of the loud group. Maybe it was a façade. The kid looked exactly like the man. Secret child perhaps? Illegitimate child, maybe?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had to know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His next target was set.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was only a matter of putting his plans into motion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oppa?” The young woman sitting across from him, called out. “Oppa, are you okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m fine Minyoung.” The man replied as he smiled at the young woman. “Just that group of people looks like they are having a lot of fun.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman looked at where the man nodded, her eyes going wide in recognition. “Oh, that’s Monsta X!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Monsta X?” The man asked, his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner. “Who are they?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t know Monsta X?” She asked, only for the man to shake his head. “They are the Metro PD’s Special Investigations Unit 2. They’re a wild bunch and tends to wreak havoc amongst the public, but they have the highest record of closing cases so…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, so they are a police unit?” The man nodded, his gaze going back to look at the group of loud people. He nodded at the woman who was wiping the kid’s cheek. “So, is it common for detectives to bring their wives and kids to meals with their unit?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wives? Kids?” The woman asked, her eyebrows furrowed. She looked at the group, a frown on her face. “I wasn’t aware that any of the members of the unit had wives or kids. Maybe she’s just a friend?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really? She seems to be pretty chummy around that handsome man with nice shoulders there?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Son Hyunwoo? I think she’s only interested in him because of his family’s reputation.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Family’s reputation? What do you mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t know about Son Hyunwoo?” She asked, the man shaking his head in response. “Oh oppa, have you been living under a rock?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man shook his head. “I’ve been living abroad so I don’t know much about things in Seoul.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay. I’ll tell you since I’m one of the best tabloid writers ever.” The woman muttered as she leaned closer to him. “Son Hyunwoo is the Lieutenant Captain of Monsta X and the son of Politician Son Jihoon. His father is the Metro PD’s biggest benefactor and one of the largest shareholders of the Metro PD’s Police Academy. Son Hyunwoo’s mother is a legacy of the Metro PD. She was murdered by a serial killer of the same serial cases she was working on.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see.” The man nodded, a little flicker of a distant memory coming to his mind. He gave a sweet smile to the woman. “This Lieutenant Captain Son Hyunwoo, seems to be a very handsome man. I bet all the girls go after him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re right oppa.” The woman sighed, signaling that she was perhaps one of the women that set her eyes on him. “It’s a shame because Son Hyunwoo still doesn’t have a wife and seems disinterested in woman.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see.” The man muttered. So, the little kid had to be their secret love child. “It is a shame that he doesn’t have a wife.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Still…the way that woman looks at the lieutenant irks me.” The woman muttered, disappointment in her voice. “What is she? How can she hang out with the members of Monsta X?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t be jealous Minyoung. You’re prettier than her.” The man muttered as they left the restaurant. He steered her towards an alley, a shortcut he said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Little did the woman knew what was coming to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sun was setting, and the sky was turning into colors of blue and grey. Night had descended, and people were slowly bustling around. When a group of business men turned into the alley to take the shortcut to their favorite bar, what they found horrified them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A woman, whose arms and legs were bloodied, was haphazardly thrown unto a pile of trash that was near a dumpster. She looked at the men with bloodshot eyes, her mouth opened as if she was screaming but no sound came out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was dead.</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>“Anything back from the lab?” Hyunwoo asked one of the forensics team that was hanging around the white police van. All he received was a headshake and that the forensics team was working on it. He sighed and strolled up to his team who were over by the body of the dead female.</p>
  <p>“Writer Choi Minyoung of The Dirty Juices…” Jinkyoung muttered as she shook her head. She crossed her arms and sighed, aware that Hyunwoo was next to her. “Why would a trashy tabloid writer suddenly be dead?”</p>
</div><p>“You think she had enemies?” Kihyun asked, loosening his stiff joints. “Anyone with an ulterior motive?”</p><p>“Nothing. Background is clear.” Changkyun shook his head, hanging up the call he made. “It doesn’t make sense. How can a girl who was loved by her family and her coworkers just suddenly get murdered?”</p><p>“She was probably at the wrong place, at the wrong time.” Jooheon muttered. He glanced at Minhyuk who stood next to him, his eyes clearly focused on scanning the victim’s body. “What do you think Minhyuk?”</p><p>“She has a bruise mark on her neck and arm,” Minhyuk pointed out as he squatted next to the dead body, pointing at a fading purple mark around the neck and upper arm. “I can’t make out from what it was from though. It could be rope, clothing, the perp’s hand…”</p><p>“You know what’s funny? The victim was at the same restaurant we were at just hours ago.” Hyungwon crinkled his face as he strolled up to the team, his gloved hands carrying a designer handbag. In his hand was a piece of paper that seemed to be a receipt. He passed the receipt on over to Hoseok. “She paid for her meal about ten minutes before we left the restaurant.”</p><p>“She was at the same restaurant as us?” Hyunwoo asked, his eyebrows raised. “But why?”</p><p>“Maybe getting intel on you, Hyunwoo.” Jinkyoung muttered as she looked at the body. “She is a tabloid writer of a gossip magazine. You are the son of Politician Son Jihoon.”</p><p>“I’ll call Matthew and see if he can help down in the lab.” Hoseok said, a small nod coming from Hyunwoo. He looked down at the small receipt in his gloved hands. “I’ll see if I can run fingerprints on this.”</p><p>As the rest of the crew scattered about the crime scene, Hyunwoo and Jinkyoung stood side by side as they watched as several officers lifted the dead woman into a van to be taken to the station. With her arms still across her chest, Jinkyoung took a deep sigh, the shiny US Marshal badge that was pinned to her belt, glistening amongst the countless of camera lights being taken.</p><p>“What’s on your mind?” Hyunwoo asked her. This was the first time since she came back to Seoul that he was able to have a lone conversation with her despite all the officers doing their job on a homicide case.</p><p>“It’s just that this seems so familiar.” Jinkyoung muttered. “I don’t know why but it reminds me of a case that I was reading up on the other day.”</p><p>“What case?” Hyunwoo asked as they made their way to the police vehicle that they were using. He saw that Jinkyoung leaned against the car, the collar of her shirt opening slightly to reveal her collarbones and her tan skin.</p><p>Jinkyoung closed her eyes and took another deep breath before opening them and looking at the man in front of her. “The cases your mom was working on.”</p><p>“Ah.” Hyunwoo softly flinched. Now that she mentioned it, she was right. Everything about it seemed to be like the cases his mother worked on. “It does, now that you say that.”</p><p>Jinkyoung saw the quick flinch of his but didn’t want to mention it to him. She knew he still hurt whenever they talked about his mom. “Hyunwoo, if you don’t want to talk about it…”</p><p>Hyunwoo shook his head. “It’s okay. I was thinking the same thing to be honest.”</p><p>“Do you think it’s the same serial killer that went for your mom?” She asked, watching his face. She looked back at the ground, hooking her fingers in the pockets of her jeans. “If it is…why would he be back after seven long years? What’s his motive for killing again?”</p><p>“I don’t know. But I honestly hope that it’s not the serial cases again.” Hyunwoo muttered as he watched her eyes. He could tell that she didn’t really want to talk about the subject of his mother and the cases that she worked on. He could tell that Jinkyoung didn’t want him to be sad. But this was something Hyunwoo had to do.</p><p>The two of them situated themselves in the police car they had and drove back to the station before swapping it out for Hyunwoo’s own car. As they drove along the highway, Jinkyoung looked sideways at him, taking in his handsome features before slowly shaking her head and telling herself to just keep things professional between them. Seven years had changed them, and she wasn’t sure what they could talk about.</p><p>Did he still like the same things? Did he still like to go eat out after midnight? Did he like the same kind of music seven years ago?</p><p>“What’s up?” Hyunwoo asked, his eyes on the dark road.</p><p>The team had split into teams; Hyunwoo and Jinkyoung, Hoseok and Hyungwon, Jooheon and Minhyuk, Kihyun and Changkyun, and each pair had to investigate the dead writer’s family, friends, coworkers. Hyunwoo and Jinkyoung were driving to the town where the tabloid writer Choi Minyoung grew up, hoping to get some details about her personal life and see how it had all tied together to her death.</p><p>“I was just wondering about what you were doing the past seven years.” Jinkyoung answered honestly. She glanced at him, a small smile on her face. “Do you still go work out past midnight?”</p><p>He chuckled, his face lifting the somewhat awkward tension. “Kind of. I’ve been slacking off for a bit so I’m kind of losing my body, but I try to work out when I can.”</p><p>“You still look like you have a great body to me, Hyunwoo.” Jinkyoung chuckled as she ran a hand through her hair. She shimmied in her seat, trying to take off her blazer and loosening the holsters of her gun. She threw her blazer in the backseat with the holster straps, only to unbutton her blouse and slide her gun in her bra. “You’re staring. Don’t act like you’ve never saw my breasts before Hyunwoo.”</p><p>“That was seven years ago. I was under the impression that your gun wouldn’t fit in your bra, because your breasts look like they grew bigger.” Hyunwoo tore his gaze away from her slender fingers that lingered against the hems of her blouse. “Were they always that big?”</p><p>“My body has changed ever since having Hyunsik.” Jinkyoung chuckled, quickly glancing at the naked arms of the man next to her. Upon entering his car, Hyunwoo had chucked off his blazer and rolled the sleeves of his t-shirt up his chiseled biceps. Good god did his biceps look good. “I’m surprised that my body can still keep up with all the battering and damage it has been through.”</p><p>“You still look beautiful to me, Jinkyoung.” Hyunwoo muttered as they neared a small town. “I have a question to ask you though.”</p><p>“What is it?” Jinkyoung asked, her eyes staring at the passing trees. It was dark out, so she really couldn’t admire mother nature.</p><p>Hyunwoo sighed, his eyes still on the road. “I can’t help but think…is Hyunsik my son?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you talking about, Hyunwoo?” Jinkyoung muttered as she leaned back in her seat and looked out the window. They were speeding down the highway; very few cars were on the road since it was beginning to get dark and late. “Hyunsik can’t be yours. His father passed away a long time ago.”</p><p>Hyunwoo didn’t want to believe it but if she was hiding the truth from him, she must’ve had a good reason to do so. He glimpse over at her briefly before focusing his attention on the road and took the next highway exit only to merge unto another one. “So how did he pass away if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>“He died while he was on duty.” Jinkyoung muttered, biting the inside of her lip. She didn’t want to lie him but she had no choice. The less Hyunwoo knew about Hyunsik’s actual birth, the less her son would be taken away from her. “My late husband was also a detective for the LAPD’s Organized Crimes unit. A stakeout went wrong and he got caught in the line of fire. It was a great loss to the force.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Jinkyoung.” Hyunwoo softly said, noticing her left hand. He softly patted it, giving her some sort of comfort, even if it may have been a lie. “You were probably suffering.”</p><p>“Uhm…thanks Hyunwoo.” Jinkyoung glanced at him before pulling her hand away. She held it in her lap and took a deep sigh. “It’s hard to get over it. It was hard but at least I was able to raise Hyunsik the right way.”</p><p>“Your husband…was he a good man?” Hyunwoo asked, keeping his eyes on the road.</p><p>“He was one of the best. I miss him.” She nodded.</p><p>Hyunwoo nodded, noticing that somehow it started to rain. Before he knew it, the rain came down harder and he had no choice but to take the next exit and head into the nearest town. It would delay the investigation but at this point, he and Jinkyoung had no choice but to wait out the rain.</p><p>He pulled into the closest hotel he could find. Hyunwoo and Jinkyoung grabbed some of their belongings before making a beeline into the building, shaking off traces of water as they neared the front desk. Hyunwoo took out his wallet, ready to make a one-night payment for the rooms they would be staying in. “Two rooms please.”</p><p>“I’m sorry but we only have one room available.” The person at the front desk, most likely the owner, frowned at them. He looked them over, a small smile suddenly forming on his lips. “Why is a young couple like you two getting separate rooms? Did your husband upset you miss?”</p><p>“We’re-“</p><p>“Of course she’s mad at me.” Hyunwoo interreupted, frowning at the woman next to him. He casually placed his hands on her waist, noticing the slight tension in her body. “Jagi, you can’t be mad at me because we couldn’t make it to the convention a day earlier. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”</p><p>Jinkyoung bit her lip, the space between her eyebrows forming wrinkles. She looked up at him and noticed that frown signaling his plan. Play along huh? “If we had left earlier, we would have made it to the hotel already. Now we have to check in when everyone else is going to be checking in. You know I like being early.”</p><p>“Convention?” The owner looked at the two of them, before noticing their clothes. Hyunwoo was decked out in a pair of black slacks and a blue dress shirt with Jinkyoung wearing navy blue slacks and a white blouse. “It must be a very important convention then with the way you two are dressed. Are you doctors by any chance?”</p><p>“I’m a detective.” Hyunwoo shook his head, glancing at Jinkyoung. Her eyebrows were raised, as if she was telling him ‘what the hell?’ Hyunwoo wasn’t really lying; he was just to stretch the truth just a bit. The owner didn’t need to know they were actually on an investigation. “My wife here is also a detective although I’ve been trying to tell her to take a break since she’s pregnant. Detectives have no set hours and I don’t want her to stress herself out.”</p><p>“Yah...” Jinkyoung started but clenched her fists. Pregnant? She’d deal with him later once they were alone.</p><p>A slight smirk lighted across Hyunwoo’s face and Jinkyoung did not miss it. He frowned noticing her clenched fist, his hand coming to rest on her belly. “Don’t be mad okay? It’s not good for the baby.”</p><p>“Yah Park Jaehyung!” Jinkyoung said the closest name she could think of and threw his hand off her belly. “You’re the one who made me angry so don’t be spouting any nonsense!”</p><p>“Jagi…” Hyunwoo frowned but Jinkyoung rolled her eyes, signaling that she had done her part already. “We have to do with one room, hon. I’ll sleep on the floor tonight if you want me to.”</p><p>Hyunwoo turned back to the owner, Jinkyoung huffing and turning away from the exchange. The owner had an amused smile on his face and slid a key towards Hyunwoo. “I’m assuming it’s your first kid? Don’t worry about it too much, son. My wife was very emotional when she was pregnant with our first kid.”</p><p>He wasn’t wrong, Jinkyoung thought. She had been very emotional when she was pregnant with Hyunsik. She was often a crying mess, missing Hyunwoo, and often contemplated if she wanted to keep the baby. But in the end, she kept Hyunsik and wouldn’t trade him for anything.</p><p>Jinkyoung and Hyunwoo retreated to their room, silence between them. As soon as Hyunwoo closed and locked the door behind him, Jinkyoung turned on him, a pissed off expression on her face. “Pregnant? With your kid? Really Son Hyunwoo?”</p><p>“What’s wrong with having my kid? Is it that bad?” Hyunwoo asked. If Hyunsik was his kid, was it that bad that she had him? Why would she keep him then? “And who in the damn hell is Park Jaehyung?”</p><p>“It was the first name I could think of!” Jinkyoung let out in frustration as she ran a hand through her dark hair. </p><p>“It sounds like an idol’s name…” Hyunwoo furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“He doesn’t like to be called in idol..” Jinkyoung rolled her eyes. “He prefers the term musician.”</p><p> “Who is it?” Hyunwoo asked, curious to know if she’s close to an idol or musician as she called him. “How close are you?”</p><p>“Day6’s Jae. Just because he’s from LA, you automatically think I know him?” Junkyoung answered back and slowly nodded her head a few seconds later. “Yeah I know him…We’re just friends okay?”</p><p>“Oh. I didn’t know you were friends with musicians. The things I learn about you.” Hyunwoo sat on the chair that was provided in the room. He looked at her, trying to catch her eyes. “No really, Jinkyoung. Would it be bad to have my child?”</p><p>“Whoever has your kid would be the luckiest woman in the world.” Jinkyoung replied as she sat on the bed. She must’ve been the luckiest woman in the world to have his kid. But she didn’t feel so lucky. Jinkyoung was scared. Scared that if everyone really found out the truth about Hyunsik, he would be taken from her. Scared that he would be living with those horrible people. And she couldn’t do that to her son. Not at all. “But why are you asking me that? What we had was in the past. There’s no more feelings between you and I.”</p><p>But I still like you. Hyunwoo thought as he watched her get up from the bed and head into the connecting bathroom. She looked into the mirror and tied her hair up, swiping away the loose hairs that fell on her face. Hyunwoo got up from the chair to look around the room to locate any spare blankets and pillows so that he could sleep on the floor. “You think they have spare blankets and pillows if I ask the owner?”</p><p>Jinkyoung peeked her head out of the bathroom door and raised her eyebrows. “Just sleep on the bed.”</p><p>“You sure?” The male asked, giving her a look. “I could just sleep on the floor or something.”</p><p>“It’s not like we haven’t slept with each other before, Hyunwoo. Just sleep on the bed.” Jinkyoung muttered, as she came out of the bathroom, wearing a t-shirt and some long shorts. Hyunwoo gave her a look and she shrugged in reply. “My clothes are wet and you have lots of extra clothes in your backseat. Don’t complain. I brought extra for you in the bathroom.”</p><p>“Well thanks. I keep forgetting that I have clothes back there in case of emergencies.” Hyunwoo said as he went into the bathroom and saw the neat pile of folded clothes lying on the sink counter. He shrugged off his clothes and put on the extra clothes before peeking his head from the bathroom to say something to Jinkyoung but stopped. He saw that Jinkyoung was sitting on one side of the bed, her phone to her ears, a small smile on her face.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be fine, Hoseok. After all, he I trust him with my life even if what we had was in the past. And I don’t regret that past at all because I gained something precious from those times together.”</em>
</p><p>Hyunwoo leaned against the wall and watched her with a smile on his face as she continued to talk to Hoseok. She trusts him, huh? He didn’t want to have a big head at the thought of Jinkyoung trusting him, but for once he felt happy. And even if they weren’t together, the least he could do is protect her and the people she holds dear.</p><p>
  <em>Something precious…</em>
</p><p>He still couldn’t shake the feeling that Hyunsik was his own flesh and blood though. And even if Hyunsik was his, why would Jinkyoung felt the need to hide it from him? Was it because of his step-mom? Did she not want him to be involved in the kid’s life? Did she not want Hyunsik to call some random woman mom?</p><p>“Yah, Son Hyunwoo.” Jinkyoung called out. “Are you okay?”</p><p>He looked up to see her staring at him, her brown eyes capturing his own. When did she come over here? She was just as pretty as he remembered and he couldn’t help but think that if she hadn’t left him all those years ago, she would have been his still. They stared at each other for a moment longer until Jinkyoung  brought her index finger and thumb and flicked him across the forehead. </p><p>“Yah, don’t look at me like that.” Jinkyoung frowned at him, slightly chuckling as she saw Hyunwoo rub his forehead.</p><p>“What the hell, Jinkyoung?”</p><p>“It’s weird when you look at me like that. You’re not supposed to look at me like that anymore..” Jinkyoung muttered as she looked away.  She mumbled under her breath, Hyunwoo barely catching it. “Not when I still…”</p><p>Still what? Did she still have feelings for him? He shook his head as she went into the bed and went under the covers.</p><p>Jinkyoung looked at him, her eyebrows raised. “You going to sleep anytime soon, Lieutenant Son Hyunwoo?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He muttered, a hand rubbing the back of his neck as he approached the bed. He laid on top of the covers, his back to her so it wouldn’t get weird. Why was he acting like this? Why was he acting so shy around her? They’ve slept together before. But she probably needed her space.</p><p>Hyunwoo tried to make sure he kept some space between the two them on the bed. Granted he was on top of the covers but he wanted to respect her. They weren’t together anymore. And for all he knew, Jinkyoung might feel uncomfortable.</p><p>“Hyunwoo-ah.” Jinkyoung whispered, as she shuffled and clutched at the back of his shirt, her hot breath tickling the back of his neck. “Can I tell you a secret?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Hyunsik’s father isn’t dead.” Jinkyoung muttered softly. “He’s still alive. And I’m scared that if he found out about Hyunsik…my little boy will be in danger.”</p><p>“What?” Hyunwoo softly said, trying to sound normal. Was it really possible then? “What do you mean?</p><p>“My husband…had some run-ins with very powerful people. Powerful people that can tear a family apart. Powerful people that can influence the law and government.” <em>Powerful people like your father</em>, Jinkyoung thought.</p><p>“Jinkyoung─”</p><p>“Promise me something?” She muttered before he could say anything else.</p><p>“What is it?” Hyunwoo said, aware of how close their bodies were. Was his gut feeling right? Was Hyunsik really his son?</p><p>Jinkyoung closed her eyes, biting the inside of her cheeks. She needed to be sure that her son, no their son, would be protected at all costs. Even she had to hide the real reason from his father. “Promise that no matter what happens to me, that you’ll protect Hyunsik.”</p><p>“What would happen to you?” </p><p>“Just promise me.” Jinkyoung shook her head. “Please.”</p><p>“I promise. I’ll protect Hyunsik like my left depends on it.” He trusted his gut and instincts. And normally he was right. Because deep down, he knew it. Hyunsik was his son.</p><p>
  <em>Our precious son.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll let you know what forensics say.” Kihyun said, his phone lifted to his ear. Hyunwoo had called him to see how it was going on their end. Currently Hyunwoo and Jinkyoung had arrived at the victim’s hometown and were going to start investigating about. “The team is currently looking over things with both Somin and Matthew. Yeah, I’ll report anything that looks promising.”</p><p>Hanging up the phone, Kihyun made his way to where Hyungwon, Jooheon and Hoseok were talking to Matthew. Crossing his arms across his chest, he watched as Hoseok read through the report, a scowl on his face.</p><p>“How could we not have any other prints apart from the victim’s?” Hoseok muttered, letting out a huff. He passed the report to Kihyun, the younger male looking through the papers. “Are you sure you looked at everything, Matthew?”</p><p>Matthew nodded his head. “I’m positive. Most likely the victim held her purse throughout the whole murder. I’ll keep looking into certain things just in case but I think Somin might have some clues about the cause of death.”</p><p>“I just think it’s rather weird that there’s only one set of prints on these things.” Hyungwon muttered.</p><p>“Kihyun, can you check in with Dr Somin? I’ll make a call to Hyunwoo and report to him Matthew’s findings.” Hoseok ran a hand through his hair before pulling out his phone to call their leader.</p><p>Kihyun took a deep inhale and then exhaled before heading over to the room next door where Somin was with Minhyuk and Changkyun, examining the victim’s body. “So Somin, do we know the cause of death?”</p><p>“To most people, it looks like strangulation due to the marks on her neck and arm.” Somin pointed out with her gloved hand. She slightly turned the victim’s head slightly and pointed at a skin piercing behind the victim’s ear that looked to be from a large needle. “I’m still trying to figure this one out. I’m not sure if the perp was injecting fluids into her or drawing out blood, but I have to run more tests to figure it out.”</p><p>“What about all the blood that was on the victim?” Minhyuk asked, biting his inner cheek. “Anyone else’s besides the victim’s?”</p><p>“No but the victim did put up a fight though. There are bruises all over the victim’s body although it wasn’t detected at the crime scene.” Somin shook her head. She pulled the white covering from the victim’s left body where the men saw several purple bruises and a large gash that looked quite deep. “From what caused that I’m not too sure but it could be something the perp was hiding on his body or it could have been anything from where the murder happened. The victim either died due loss of bleeding from the large gash or from this needle piercing.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll report this over to Hyunwoo. Thanks Somin.” Kihyun nodded as he pulled out his phone and made his way to the door with Minhyuk and Changkyun following after.</p><p>“I’ll continue seeing what I can find.” Somin called out, giving the men a thumbs up. “Between Matthew and I, I’m sure will get somewhere.”</p><p>“You’re the best, Somin.” Minhyuk called out before waving at her. He and the other two men made their way back to the Special Investigations 2’s office and met up with Hyungwon, Hoseok and Jooheon.</p><p>“Anything?” Jooheon asked as he plopped on the sofa and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his collared shirt. “Matthew said that he’ll continue working on things.”</p><p>“Dr Somin said the same thing.” Changkyun said from the water cooler. “She did find a skin piercing behind the victim’s ear. Said it might have been from a large needle that was either injecting fluids or drawing out blood. She’s still looking into it.”</p><p>“There was also a large gash on the victim’s left side. It looked pretty deep and we’re not sure if the victim died of blood loss or that needle piercing.” Minhyuk inputted, as he watched Kihyun talking on the phone over by the window. “Man, why does this all seem so familiar?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Hyungwon raised an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>“I was reading up on cases that Hyunwoo’s mother was investigating and everything about this murder just screams out the serial killer that his mother was investigating.”</p><p>“But why would a serial killer make his comeback after seven long years?” Jooheon muttered.</p><p>“What if…” Hoseok said from his desk, tapping a pen against his chin. “What if the serial killer is who Jinkyoung is looking for?”</p><p>“Why do you say that?” Minhyuk asked.</p><p>“Think about it.” Hoseok leaned forward, his elbows on his desk. “It’s been seven years since the serial killings stopped, right? Well seven years ago, Jinkyoung went back home to America. And now seven years later, she returns to Seoul and suddenly a murder that so happens to match the serial killings, has come back?”</p><p>“That’s too coincidental.” Kihyun ended the call and made his way over to his desk. “If that was actually true, then it’s all in Jinkyoung’s jurisdiction to arrest the perp since he would be considered a US fugitive. Our killer has to be a Korean civilian. He’s only targeting Korean’s not Americans.”</p><p>“Hear me out,” Changkyun muttered. “What if…the killer had an interest in Jinkyoung and leader? Everyone knows that leader’s mom was working on the serial killing cases. Plus Jinkyoung and Hyunwoo has a past together. What if the perp had something against Jinkyoung or Hyunwoo? What if the perp found out that Jinkyoung was back in Seoul and started to kill again.”</p><p>“For what? Impress Jinkyoung and Hyunwoo with his or her murder skills?” Jooheon responded. “We still don’t know why the serial killer is murdering people. None of the victims had anything in common.”</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“You’re right.” Kihyun shook his head. He looked up at the others. “Whose turn is it to go to the archives this week. We need to do more investigating.”</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>“I just can’t believe she’s gone.” The older woman sobbed into her husband’s arms. “She was such a good child.”</p>
</div><p>Hyunwoo and Jinkyoung had stopped in the hometown of the victim to investigate if there were any underlying factors. Did anyone hate Minyoung? Did she have any enemies? Was her life as perfect as people made it out to be?</p><p>“Halmoni, did Minyoung have any bad dealings with people?” Hyunwoo asked the older woman, was the victim’s grandmother. “People that were like gangsters or debt collectors or anything?”</p><p>She shook her head, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. “No. Everyone loved Minyoung. Who would do this to her?”</p><p>Hyunwoo frowned. “We’re trying to get to the bottom of this Halmoni.”</p><p>“Harobeoji, do you know if anyone disliked Minyoung-ssi?” Jinkyoung asked the older man who patted his wife’s back. She stood next to Hyunwoo, standing at about five feet nine inches in sneakers, with her hair messily tied up. “Did she have a boyfriend she broke up with or any friends that had ill thoughts against her?”</p><p>“No. I don’t remember anything. It’s been too long since we have seen Minyoung.” The old man shook his head, a frown on his face. “She left to go work in Seoul a few years ago.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I’m sorry for taking up your time.” Jinkyoung gave the elder a bow and then looked at Hyunwoo. She gestured over to the Hyunwoo’s car. “I’ll go back to vehicle and phone in with the team and see if there’s any leads. Last I heard, Hyungwon and Changkyun went to the archives so there has to be something.”</p><p>Hyunwoo nodded as he watched her go towards the car and pull out her phone to make the phone call. He sighed, looked over to the older couple and patted the older woman’s aged hands. “Halmoni, I’m sorry for taking up your time. Here is my card. Please call me if anything comes up.”</p><p>She nodded and gave him a small smile. “Thank you for telling us about Minyoung. You and your wife didn’t have to come all the way from Seoul to let us know.”</p><p>Wife? Eyes darting to where Jinkyoung was, Hyunwoo smile. He looked back at the older. “It was no problem. It’s part of our job to do things like this.”</p><p>With a small smile, Hyunwoo made his way towards the car where Jinkyoung looked up at him, her eyebrows raised. He leaned against the car and watched her. “Anything?”</p><p>Jinkyoung shook her head and hung up phone. “Not yet. The kids are still in the archives.”</p><p>Hyunwoo nodded and went to the driver’s side of the car, opened the door and slid into the seat. He gestured her to follow suit. “Let’s go get some food. I’m starving.”</p><p>“Me too.” Jinkyoung huffed out, patting her tummy as she closed the passenger door.</p><p>It took them about tem minutes to get into the nearest city and find a restaurant to order some food. As Hyunwoo and Jinkyoung were waiting for their food, the male looked up at his companion and noticed that she was smiling down a picture of their son.</p><p>Wife, huh?</p><p>Once upon a time, that would have been the case. They made forever seemed possible but things started to go downhill after Hyunwoo got accepted into the police academy. What had happened that their happily ever after shattered in a matter of months? He still wanted to know why she kept Hyunsik a secret from him.</p><p>“Hey Jinkyoung.” Hyunwoo called out, noticing the woman looked up from her phone. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Go ahead.” She gave him a quick smile and placed her phone on the table.</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair. “It’s about Hyu─”</p><p>“Excuse me. Are you two police officers from Seoul asking about Minyoung?” A young woman approached their table.</p><p>“Yes. How can we help you?” Jinkyoung nodded at the woman and offered her a seat. She hailed down a worker and asked them to bring more food. “Come and join us. It will be more comfortable sharing a meal and discussing this.”</p><p>The young woman, Ae Rin, nodded. She explained that she used to be best friends with Minyoung when they were still in high school and knew almost everything about her. Ae Rin explained that Minyoung had led a double life; she was little Miss Perfect around her family and others but around her friends, she a wild child. She explained that in their last year of high school, Minyoung was seeing someone older and she thought nothing of it, assuming he was a college student.</p><p>But one day, she thought something was fishy.</p><p>“So you followed Minyoung that day and found out that she was seeing an older man?” Hyunwoo asked, writing things on a small pad of paper.</p><p>Ae Rin nodded. “I thought it was weird that she was getting all sorts of expensive things. So I followed her one day when she cancelled on our plans. I saw her go into a café and cozying up with a man that could have been her father. And then later that night, I saw Minyoung and that man go into a hotel.”</p><p>“She was sleeping with him? Jinkyoung cocked her head to the side and drummed her fingers against her cup. “What happened the next day?”</p><p>“She acted sorry for cancelling on our plans and then said she got sick.” The young woman mumbled. “Then I noticed that she was wearing a pretty necklace that looked really expensive. She never had that before?”</p><p>“A necklace?” Hyunwoo thought aloud and fished in his pocket for a picture. He showed it the young woman and pointed at the necklace. “That one?”</p><p>Ae Rin looked at the picture and nodded. “Yes! That’s the one!”</p><p>“Seems like Minyoung was seeing someone with expensive taste. The necklace itself is unique and probably costs a fortune.” Jinkyoung looked at the photo. She stilled for a moment before going through the pictures in her phone. “Wait a minute…”</p><p>Excusing herself, Jinkyoung made her way to Hyunwoo’s car to pull out some files she was reading through. Hyunwoo continued to asked Ae Rin questions as Jinkyoung scanned through the past cases of the serial killings and noticed something. Each victim, whether they were female or male, wore jewelry with a charm in the shape of the moon and sun. Looking at Minyoung’s picture again, Jinkyoung noticed that the necklace Minyoung wore had a moon and sun charm.</p><p>This was it! Making her way back into the restaurant, she heard Hyunwoo tell the young woman to reach out to him for anything. As she was leaving, Jinkyoung stopped the young woman and handed her a business card. “Ae Rin-ssi, if there’s anything else you remember or if you feel that you are in danger, reach out to me.”</p><p>“Thank you, Detective Kim.” Ae Rin let out a small smile and walked away towards her car.</p><p>Seeing her off, Jinkyoung made her way back to where Hyunwoo sat. “I think we need to be back at headquarters. In addition to everything Ae Rin had said, I think I found a connection to the killings.”</p><p>Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Let’s go then.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>